


Pode Concertar Essa Minha Atração Por Você?

by PinkGold



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, leve flerte, policial Otávio, primeiros encontros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: - Em que posso ajudar? - ele disse, tirando o policial de sua transe. Esse, por sua vez, ficou vermelho e se afastou espantado do carro que admirava.Ele pigarreou e disse:- Hã, e-esta é a Oficina Pricelli?- É sim, precisa de algo? - Luccino escondeu um pequeno sorriso coçando canto da boca. Que fofo, ele pensou.- A Mariana. É… Mariana Benedito, você conhece? Ela me recomendou este lugar. - ele tirou seu chapéu e ficou remexendo-o nos dedos.- Ah, Mariana! Claro que conheço, uma grande amiga. E você é…?- Otávio. Meu nome- me chamo Otávio.





	Pode Concertar Essa Minha Atração Por Você?

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gent, tamo aí no ao3 postando as fic do tumblr em vez de escrever novas né. beijos.

\- Ernesto, calma, respira aí. - Lucciano apoiou a mão que não segurava o celular contra a mesa. - Eu vou falar com a Mama por você, mas só desta vez viu? Você tem que se resolver com o Papa antes que ela desista de ti também, irmão.

\- Muuuito obrigado Lucci! Te devo todas! - seu irmão respondeu exaltado. - Prometi falar com Papa esse final de semana, e sem mais delongas.

\- Acho bom viu? - um barulho na frente da sua oficina o chamou atenção. - Ó, Ernesto, tenho que ir, mas depois nos falamos, certo?

\- Certo! Até logo.

 Luccino saiu da área de serviço e se deparou com um policial esperando na entrada da oficina. Nunca o tinha visto antes, o que era um tanto estranho já que tinha fama de conhecer todos os policiais do vale por nome.

O policial era alto, cabelos escondidos por um chapéu e tinha um bigode bem cuidado, dando a ele um ar cativante. Ele ainda não tinha notado a presença de Luccino no recinto, visto que estava muito entretido olhando os modelos de carros nos quais Luccino estava consertando no momento.

\- Em que posso ajudar? - ele disse, tirando o policial de sua transe. Esse, por sua vez, ficou vermelho e se afastou espantado do carro que admirava.

Ele pigarreou e disse:

\- Hã, e-esta é a Oficina Pricelli?

\- É sim, precisa de algo? - Luccino escondeu um pequeno sorriso coçando canto da boca.  _Que fofo_ , ele pensou. 

\- A Mariana. É… Mariana Benedito, você conhece? Ela me recomendou este lugar. - ele tirou seu chapéu e ficou remexendo-o nos dedos.

\- Ah, Mariana! Claro que conheço, uma grande amiga. E você é…?

\- Otávio. Meu nome- me chamo Otávio. - seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de receio. Luccino riu antes que conseguisse se controlar. Ele realmente era muito fofo.

\- Amigo Otávio, respire. Nada de ficar nervoso. - ele limpou suas mãos cheias de graxa em seu avental enquanto se acalmava. - Aceita um copo d’água? 

Otávio assentiu ao invés de falar, desta vez não confiando em sua voz.

Assim que os dois tomaram suas respectivas águas, Luccino notou animado que os ombros do policial estavam menos tensos.

 - Nossa que rude da minha parte, esqueci de me introduzir. - Luccino falou as pressas. - Me chamo Luccino, prazer em conhecê-lo. - e esticou sua mão para Otávio, que a segurou firmemente.

\- O prazer é todo meu. - respondeu ele sem hesitar.

Luccino corou. Não era comum homens bonitos virem a sua oficina oferecendo sinceridade. Se bem que nada em Otávio gritava “comum”, o que era curioso, em um bom sentido. Porém, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Otávio continuou: 

\- Então! Eu, hã, estou precisando de uma ajuda com o meu carro. O painel pifou e não sei o que fazer.

\- Você tá com ele aqui? Podemos dar uma olhadinha nele agora.

\- Ah, eu deixei ele em casa e vim a pé. Eu não sabia se você teria tempo ou… - Otávio passou a mão pelos bigodes.

\- Eu pareço ocupado para você? - Luccino falou em um tom brincalhão. - Pode trazer o carro agora mesmo se puder. Sou todo seu. - Ele piscou para Otávio antes que conseguisse se conter.

Otávio, de olhos arregalados, gaguejou algo incompreensível e saiu da oficina sem mais nem menos, corado até o pescoço. Luccino, abruptamente sozinho, franziu o cenho e se sentou na mesa mais próxima enquanto ponderava se esse pequeno e inofensivo flerte foi ou não a pior das ideias que já teve na vida.

 _Ótimo Luccino_ , ele pensou,  _assim que se faz. Parabéns. Próxima vez espanta a pessoa com um beijo mesmo._

Luccino não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou fitando o chão, mas pulou da mesa assustado quando uma buzina ressoou por toda sua oficina.

 - Voltei. - a voz saiu de dentro do carro a sua frente. Era Otávio, ele havia voltado e tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Luccino sorriu de volta.

\- Que bom! - ele falou sinceramente, seus nervos acalmaram quase no mesmo instante, abrindo lugar para sentimentos mais alegres. - Agora vamos olhar o problema…


End file.
